Order of Love
by MoshiAngel
Summary: Allen,Kanda and Lavi are the three adopted sons of Cross Marian.The three are always in for trouble for their silly pranks.But what if they made a new dare to charm the most beautiful girl in the Order? Will the prank they made lead them to true love?
1. Chapter 1

Momo-chan: Okay a new story again! Hahaha! I am pretty hyper in updating and publishing this week huh? Well Don't you guys just love that? Or maybe not... Okay so you guys better prepare yourselves for this one for this is different than the other three. Similar in ways but different in many other ways.

Disclaimer: I don't own D. Gray-man/

* * *

><p>1:Order of Love<p>

Chapter 1: A Bet of love

Lenalee, Lavi, Allen and Kanda had just returned from a mission at Istanbul. The mission was a success. They retrieved and safely returned the innocence at the headquarters without so much injuries.

_'That travel overseas was the most embarrassing! Why can't they stop arguing? I mean they always talk about that the reason why they are being called the Cross brothers was because they are simply adopted by the same man and are NOT real brothers and that they're obviously better than the other, blablabla.'_ she thought irritably as she lazily laid down on her bed. She recalled her recent mission with the three _'not bloodly related brothers'_. Even though those three can be a big headache, she still loves them.T hey would always be there for her.

"Yeah,those three can be so silly at times. But they are still soft at heart. They just don't wanna show it. Lavi is the one who would always make me laugh when nobody else could. Allen is the nicest and the most gentleman of them all. And Kanda, although he is a slob, he still has a soft spot inside him, and he would often show that side to me." she pondered as she slowly closed her eyes. Allowing sleep to take over her petite form. _'But for me, Lavi is the most special to me in a way that I don't know the right word to describe it .All I know is that I always want to be beside him and to make him happy like what he does to me. We both know that we're the best of friends but I think what I'm feeling is something more than that.' _she thought with a small smile playing across her lips as she drifted into a deep sleep.

* * *

><p>It was a bright and sunny morning at the Black Order's headquarters. The bright golden sun was shining proudly as it gives too much light and heat. Despite the hot atmosphere, it was still a rather peaceful morning for the exorcists.<p>

"Good morning Lavi, Allen, Kanda!" Lenalee greeted her friends as she sat down on the table beside Lavi.

"Good morning too Lenalee!" said Allen.

"Mornin' Lee-lee!" Lavi mused.

" it down idiots!"Kanda greeted rather enthusiastically. Lenalee giggled as she started eating her food and chatting with her friends.

"Heh. Say Lee-lee, me and my brothers were planning to go to town tonight. D'you wanna come with us? You'll be bored here with no one to talk to since the others were still on missions and Yu's also coming with us." Lavi asked excitedly His lips forming a wide grin.

"Well, I would like to but I promised nii-san to help him compile the mission papers." Lenalee said as she smiled apologetically at them.

"Oww. That's too bad! Can't you just help him some other time?" Lavi's grin broke as he whined and looked at Lenalee with pleading eyes.

"Lavi, don't force her! She got her schedule fixed up for today and you should not ruin it. You should know when to beg for something." Allen angrily lectured his brother. He too wants Lenalee to be with them but he knows better than drag her out of her plans. So he's bringing out the anger at poor Lavi.

"Fine. Ya don't have to bring it out on me Allen." Lavi said as he gave Allen a knowing look.

"cough, cough!gulp, gulp, gulp..What are you talking about?" Allen choked his own food when he saw Lavi's smirk.

"That's it!" Kanda banged the table with his closed fist as he glared at his two companions with murder in his eyes."You two should better shut the hell up or you would be put literally to hell!" Both of them sat quietly but not without mouthing curses at Kanda who gladly returned the honor by shooting deadly glares at the two to shut them out.

"Sorry. I'll make it up to you guys next time."Lenalee apologized.

* * *

><p>Pale moonlight drops at the clear surface of the wide ocean. Illuminating the small town as the crashing water below reflects the gift from the dark heavens, giving the place a romantic atmosphere. The town is still lively and crowded at night as salesmen were calling for more customers as they were near to closing time. Three attractive young men was currently at a bar and making commotions..The three was already known by their names because of their foster father's fame. They still kept their real surnames since they often refuse to be known as blood related brothers. The Cross brothers had been recently talking and laughing with extra loud voices, like they were conversing with someone that was a couple of kilometers away.<p>

Lavi,Allen and Kanda was at the middle of a drinking contest. All of them were obviously drunk and out of their minds but neither of them would accept it as their pride were at stake. The bar's supply of alcohol almost ran out because of their _'little competition of manliness'_.

"Hehehe. Allen, you and Yu-chan are so much alike! Maybe you two are- hic!..best friends in an alternate time line!" Lavi grinned teasingly as he nudged his brothers at their side. Earning him a strong smack at the head courtesy of both Allen and Kanda.

"Shut your rabbitic mouth or I'll do it for you the hard way." Kanda threatened. His gaze piercing through Lavi's soul.

"Yeah. That is, if you still value your- hic!..life. And who would like to be- hic, best friends with that horrible looking samurai wanna be." Allen said as he looked disgustingly at his blue haired brother. His face red from so much drinking.

"Che! Speak for yourself beansprout! There are obviously two wrong points in your poor excuse of an insult. First, I am not a samurai wanna be, cause I'm already a wanna-be-human-plant! Second, who would want to be with someone who pretends to be strong but can't take so much alcohol and do so many fucking girlish hiccups in a minute?" Kanda stated. His eyebrows furrowing deeper as he did so. He is obviously much more nicer and talkative when he's drunk. Yes, he is indeed nicer, cause if Allen had said that when they are in their proper way of thinking, Kanda could've slashed his head off without second thoughts.

"Whatever STUPID! YU is so stupid! hic!"

"Hmph." Kanda gulped down another glass of gin.

"Hey, stupid brothers. May I ask why neither of ya still don't have any girl? Don't tell me you guys are gay?" Lavi asked. He had recently gulped down five more glasses of his gin and was taking his drunkiness to the next level.

"Why? Do you? And don't you call me stupid. You can call that jerk the stupid one a million times though. You could have said it this way: _"Hey, my blue haired stupid brother and my good looking and smart one, and so on and so forth." _hic! Stupid hiccups! Back to the topic, I personally think, using my genious brain, that girls are not really necessary for living. WE GUYS RULE!" Allen stood up shouting. His arms raised with a bottle of alcohol on his right.

"Yeah right, now sit properly my good looking and smart but so fuckingly stupid jerk brother! Of course they're necessary JERK! Girls makes life happier and full of adventures! And for ya to know, I have a bunch waitin' for me to at least look at them."

"So, what exactly are you implying you rabbit womanizer?" Kanda glared at Lavi.

"What else? Can't believe you're as stupid as Allen, Yu. What I'm saying is we make a bet." Lavi replied grinning mischievously.

"Say it straight out already!" Allen yelled impatiently.

"Fine you impatient beansprout. The bet is, WE would make the prettiest girl in the Order fall in love with one of us. The first who did it will be obviously the damn winner."

"I can't believe you just planned another master plan rabbit. Your silly games always turn out perfectly without any problem. Count me in." Kanda sarcastically rolled his eyes.

"I think the prize would change your mind Yu. You wanna know what it is?"

"What?" He asked annoyed. The persuading of Lavi is annoying enough, but for him to lean in so close to his face was more than annoying.

"Well I guess I shouldn't tell you cause you're backing out anyway. Why? Too afraid of a little friendly bet eh brother?" Lavi moved away crossing his arms with a daring look on his face. He was too sure that Kanda would definitely join in now.

"Fine .I'm in. Now tell me." Lavi smirked evilly.

"The prize is simple..The winner gets a favor from each of the losers. And the losers should do it if they had any pride and dignity left." Lavi could only smirk smugly at his two brothers. He looks so confident that he'll win this game. After all, he's the real playboy among them. Kanda instantly had an uneasy expression on his face when he heard the prize at stake. He might not directly admit it, but his red haired brother was the certified girls' man. As for the hyper drunk mode Allen, he went exaggerated and jumped up excitedly.

"Woohoo! Yeah! A bet! I'll make sure I win so prepare yourselves for what I may ask brothers! Count me in! Count me in! I wanna be in!"Allen waved his hand hyperly in the air like he was a student raising his hand excitedly for he knows the answer.

"Okay alright, alright! Of course you're going to be in! Stop being so hyper! Jeez, effects of alcohol on you really turns you to your opposite." Lavi said as he put his hands in front of him in an attempt to calm down Allen.

"Yes! After so many hardships I'm finally counted in! This is the happiest moment of my-..ahh,... minute!" Lavi sighed in exasperation. He already memorized his brothers' stage of being drunk.

_For Kanda_:

Stage 1)He would become much more boastful

Stage 2)Would be a complete slob.

Stage 3)Become much more nicer and patient than usual

Stage 4)Be daring and bravely on going; out of place

Stage 5)Extremely furious about anything about nothing and would often start a fight

_For Allen_:

Stage 1)Do so many hiccups

Stage 2)Still do hiccups but becomes ignorant, proud and brave

Stage 3)Hyper mode

Stage 4)Becomes very much honest and an open book

Stage 5)Emotional

_As for him_:

Stage 1)Flirt

Stage 2)Lame jokes

Stage 3)Likes doing some pranks, tricks and dares

Stage 4)Would blurt out overly smart facts that he learned from staying so much at the library

Stage 5)Become over protective of someone important or become crazy

He sighed again. Grabbing some more bottle of gin, he drunk one all at once. Bringing the bottle down with a loud thud. "You know what guys? I think we need to make a contract about our little agreement."

"Why do we need that?" Kanda asked worried.

"So that we'll have a solid proof about it. We'll have to sign it too to make it official. What'd you say?"All of them decided to write down the contract and sign on it. Lavi wrote three copies of it using the pen he always brought with him and papers that the bartender offered..or was forced to give them. After signing on each copy, he handed Allen and Kanda one to each of them. They made a handshake and promised as real men to comply and not back out of the bet with no acceptable reason. The three went back to the headquarters singing like crazy with their contract of bet in their hands. Neither of them aware of what they just put themselves into.

* * *

><p>Momo-chan: That was the prologue my pretties! I would really appreciate it if you would review this chapter! You could also type a constructive criticism or a suggestion for this story. SUGGESTIONS in a form of a review are loved! But any type of reviews are loved too!<p> 


	2. A Perfect CoverUp

Momo-chan: Oh wow. I almost forgot about this fic! Sorry! To those who reviewed I thank you very much and sorry for the wait. This is particularly just fluffy but no more drama or anything yet since this is just the 2nd chapter. I hope you'll still enjoy!

Disclaimer: I don't own D. Gray-man.

* * *

><p>2:Order of Love<p>

Chapter2:What's Happening?

Lavi's POV

"Argh!My head's breaking!"I groaned gripping onto my head tightly. I forced myself to get up and take a shower to wash away the hangover and the smell of alcohol. I dressed quickly with my uniform and scarf but temporarily left my hair down for I was too lazy to put on my bandana. Instead, I placed it inside my pocket. I put on some body spray to make me smell more hunky and NOT of alcohol. As I was locking the buckles of my boots, I saw a piece of paper on my bedside drawer. Finishing the buckles, I grabbed the paper and read it.

My eyes slowly widened in realization and shock."Shit. Stupid alcohol! What am I supposed to do now? I can't possibly just back out considering that I started this bet."I smacked myself on the head for not being able to control my mouth when drunk.

"My brothers will surely punish me hard if I back out of this shit. Besides, I don't have any good reason for backing out. "

Another smack on the head.

I sighed in defeat and exasperation."I don't have any choice. I should just comply with this stupid bet I made last night." I folded the paper and placed it inside my other pocket before walking out of my room and headed to my target destination.

Lenalee's room.

* * *

><p>Lenalee's POV<p>

"Yawn."I stretched my sleepy muscles and pushed myself out of bed. Grabbing my exorcist uniform and a towel I proceeded to do my morning routines. It took me a full hour to finish having a refreshing shower, brushed my teeth and combed my hair. I walked out of my bathroom fully dressed with my uniform and my dark boots on. Then, I went in front of my full length body mirror to comb my hair more, tying it up on my usual twin ponytails. Once being content on how I look, I smiled at my reflection. I opened my drawer to spray my favorite perfume on.

It smelled like sweet jasmine.

Smiling once more, I skipped out of my room.

* * *

><p>Lenalee was walking down the corridor heading to the cafeteria when she saw some familiar red head heading her way.<p>

_'Lavi? Why is he heading this way? There's nothing on this part of the tower but rooms.' _Lenalee thought.

"Lavi!" She run up to meet him. "Good morning Lavi! Why are you heading this way? Going to your brothers' rooms?" She asked. But what Lavi did was very unexpected. He bent down a little to meet her eye level, and using his three fingers, he lifted Lenalee's face to be faced directly on him as he let his warm breath touch her face.

"I was actually heading ta your room to fetch you for breakfast. Looks like you had a pretty good beauty sleep. " He said huskily. He emphasized the word _'beauty' _as he smirked.

Lenalee blushed deeply because of the close distance between their faces, his hot breath caressing her face and the other meaning of his words. She eyed him with shocked eyes and went speechless.

_'What the hell am I doing?' _he asked himself.

***Flirting?*** His subconscious answered sarcastically.

_'I know what it's called okay? What I mean is why am I doing this to Lenalee? Of all girls I'm doing it to my best friend!'_

***Because you want to win the bet.***

_'But this is Lenalee we're talking about! I should approach her in a different way and not this kind of direct flirting! She's so innocent and all. I shouldn't be doing this!'_

***Then don't.***

_'But what about my brothers? And the bet? And the punishment?'_

***Why did you even chose her? The bet says the most beautiful girl in the Order. Does that mean you think of her that way?***

_'No! I mean yes. Yes of course! You should know that too right?'_

***Of course I do. I just want you to realize something.***

_'What something?'_

***Something you kept inside us. Or rather just you. Cause I'm well aware of it and I'm not hiding it. I kept telling you and giving you signs since before, considering that you're the conscious mind and the one acting everything out, but you won't listen to me. You kept on pushing the truth away and hiding it in me. I'm only the subconscious so I can only give you advice and signs, but to tell you the truth, I know what we are and what we truly feel more than you do.***

_'You're way too deep man. I can't understand.'_

***You do. You always did. I am you so you will eventually understand everything if you let me interfere at times. What you need to do now is to act the way you always do around her, but be more open to what you need to do. You don't have to act like the stupid facade of a playboy you are.***

_'Fine. I'll listen to ya sub-buddy. Since you sounded pretty smart.'_

He went back to reality and looked at Lenalee. He jerked back when he noticed the close distance between them. He blushed a deep shade of scarlet.

"Lavi? Is something wrong? You're acting very strange." Lenalee asked shyly, her face still flushed. Lavi chuckled nervously as he scratched the back of his head.

"Er.. N-Nothing! I-I mean yes! I had a bad hangover that's why!"

Lenalee stared at him a little wide eyed_. 'Wow. This is so unlike Lavi. I mean, what he did awhile ago was way more unlikely but, blushing and stuttering? What a really bad case of hangover!'_

"Is that so? You must feel really awful about it. Are you feeling okay now?" She asked worried about her best friend. Lavi blushed more when he saw Lenalee became so worried about him.

_'What the hell? Why am I blushing so much? Of course she will be worried cause she's my damn best pal! This is so not like me! Is this what sub-buddy told me about him interfering?'_

"Uhm.. No. I mean yes. I guess I'm quite fine now. And I'm sure about it so no need to worry!" Lenalee was still worried though. She looked at Lavi inspecting him. Then she spotted his bandana peeking from his uniform's front pocket. She smiled when she saw it.

_'If he has a hangover, he shouldn't let his hair down like that. It'll make him feel hot.'_

She swiftly snatched the piece of cloth from his pocket. She stood on her tip toes and started placing the bandana on Lavi's head. She didn't realize the close distance of their faces at first for she was too focused on fixing the bandana to make Lavi feel better. As for poor Lavi, he was too focused on their awkward position. Since Lenalee was standing on her tip toes, she doesn't have complete balance so he have to support her weight by placing both his hands on her waist so she wouldn't fall. And the soft touches of Lenalee's hand on his hair wasn't helping him.

"There! Now you look much more fresh. Not that you look dirty awhile ago, but I thought your hair would make you feel warm and uneasy." She said before looking down at Lavi. She too blushed when she noticed how close she was to his face. She realized that the warm tickling feeling she felt on her nose was from Lavi's even breathing. They stayed at that awkward position for a few more moments until Lavi let her go.

"Uhmm... So, we're going to the cafeteria now?" Lavi said not making eye contact. Lenalee could only nod in response.

Along the way, the two remained silent and trapped in their own worlds. Lavi was walking silently with his feet taking him to the cafeteria on its own for it already knows the way. They arrived at the cafeteria and saw Allen and Kanda already eating and seated so far away from each other. Allen saw them first for he was facing the entrance. He smiled brightly at both of them.

"Lenalee! Over here!" He said waving happily and gesturing for them to sit. They both went to their group's usual table.

"Good morning Lenalee! Had a good beauty sleep? I bet you did since you look more beautiful than ever."Allen complimented.

"Uhm. Thank you for the compliment Allen? Did something happened last night? It's quite unlike you to say those kind of things. Kinda more like Lavi's words."

"Nothing happened. Just thought you deserve being complimented." he winked at Lenalee who blushed at the action. "Here, I already ordered your favorite breakfast."Allen pointed at the tray sitting next to his.

"Wow! Fruit salad and chocolate cake! Thank you Allen!" Lenalee thanked Allen sincerely.

"No problem Lenalee! Anytime! Would you like to sit beside me please?"Allen asked politely but eager. Lenalee nodded happily and sat down beside him. Lavi became a little annoyed when he saw Lenalee blush because of his brother.

"How come I don't get my food ordered already?" He whined as he tried to get Lenalee's attention away from Allen.

"Why? Can't you get it by your own? Didn't know you became lame overnight bro. And if you're going to ask why I did it for Lenalee, I think you know the reason."Allen gave Lavi the look.

Lavi just grunted and ordered food for himself. He perfectly knew that Allen has a liking to Lenalee and was now using the bet they made as an excuse.

_'Allen really is a nice guy. But he can turn dark when it comes to specific matters.'_

Lavi came back at the table with his own tray of food. He noticed Kanda silently eating and not making any moves to Lenalee.

_'Is Yu going to back out? He's not doing anything.'_

"What are you staring at me for rabbit?" Kanda glared angrily at Lavi. He chuckled nervously in response.

"Nothin'. Just thinkin' why you're being so quiet. You ain't shy now were you?" Lavi smirked meaningfully at Kanda who just grunted back. Lenalee stared at Lavi like he was some kind of an idiot.

"What do you mean Lavi? Kanda's always like that." she stated matter-of-factly.

"Don't worry about me Lenalee. I can handle this stupid rabbit by myself. You don't need to waste your voice for a trash like him." Kanda said while twitching violently. He was clearly not used to this kind of gentle talking. Now Lenalee is so damn suspicious. Of all people she knows that Kanda would NEVER ever say things like that.

"I don't get this, really! What's happening here? You guys are acting different, and now you are talking about things that was not making any sense. Would someone explain this please?" She said with clear suspicion.

The three exorcists gulped in fear.

If Lenalee would ever know about their little bet, she would surely hate them for toying her feelings. Not that they know that they were actually toying her with what they are doing, they just know that she would hate them big time.

"There's nothing wrong Lenalee. We were just playing."Allen blurted out but abruptly stopped when he realized what he just said. The other two looked at him murderously.

"Playing? What exactly are you playing?"She crossed her arms as she looked at them sternly. She had a little idea but was not sure about it.

"It's nothing much Lee-lee. We were just playing a silly game! The name of it was: The Playboy and Gentleman's game. Yeah, that's it!" Lavi quickly thought of a possible excuse. Good thing his mind was already trained to make up good excuses when Panda caught him _'sleeping'_.

Yeah, there's an old panda working in the library and he works for him for extra money.

"Huh? There's no such game Lavi. And if there was really something like that, what was the rules then?" Lenalee was unconvinced. She knew the three were up to something nasty. They were always like that. They like playing games, making dares and pranks. Even the ever serious Kanda joins them for he said that the two practically drag him along, or blackmailed him.

Though it was obvious that he enjoys their evil games too.

Allen was definitely a nice guy but looks like Lavi's mischievousness was contagious.

Lavi thought for awhile before grinning brightly."The player will have to choose if he wants to portray a gentleman or a playboy character. Or it can be both! The act will have to last for as long as possible. It was like a last man standing. The one who lasted the longest will win, and as a prize, he can ask for any favor he wanted from the losers!"Kanda and Allen eyed him like he was a genius or something like that. Lavi just made a perfect cover up excuse so that no one will have any suspicions about their real objective.

Lenalee blinked twice before sighing. "Whatever. Just as long as you wouldn't hurt anybody. And that includes you three!"

"Suureee." the three boys said awfully slow as they looked into each others eyes with a mischievous smile plastered on their faces.

* * *

><p>Momo-chan: Okay. So I personally do not like this one, the story as a whole as of now. I actually feel embarrassed writing this. I know for a fact that all of them are OOC but, well, I don't know. That's how it came out. And even if this the one out of all of my stories that I hate the most, I have a good plan for this. It's just that they needed to be very OOC as of now.<p>

Sorry.

Still, reviews will be very much appreciated.


End file.
